


Not a Date

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [6]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kyohei wins two tickets to a wrestling show and can think of only one person to come with him.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Prompt 265: Pin or Pen. Also used for my bingo square "cheating" for fan_flashworks. Part of my "The Horror Girl and her Bright Creature" serialization.

Kyohei had never been more excited. He rarely won anything, and even when he was given things by people for just being good looking, there was always some ulterior motive behind the gift. This time, he actually won a raffle, which was two tickets to New Japan wrestling! He finally won something and it didn’t suck!

He’d have no problem going alone, but having a second ticket meant he had to bring a friend. He certainly didn’t want the ticket to go to waste either. He didn’t think any of his housemates would want to come to such an event, and asking any random girls was out of the question. (They’d probably think he’d want to date them, and he didn’t want that kind of pressure.)

There was only one person he could ask, one person he knew would appreciate the event with him and not expect any romance from him in return. He’d definitely have to ask Sunako Nakahara.

He hoped he didn’t have a difficult time convincing her to come.

Walking up to her bedroom door, he heard the usual screams from her TV. She was most likely watching horror movies in the dark again, and he hoped she wasn’t gorging herself on snacks. He knocked loudly, hoping to get her attention over the wails and frightened screams of the movie, but when she didn’t answer, he just let himself inside.

“Hey,” he said casually, and she hissed at him in the darkness. She was bundled up in her favorite black cloak, mere inches away from the TV, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Now don’t get testy. I just came here to ask you something,” he said, and her expression softened into curiosity. He held up the tickets. “I won these tickets for New Japan wrestling. You want to come? I don’t think anyone else would enjoy it.”

The moment he asked, he swore he saw stars in her eyes. “Wrestling!?” She clamored toward him, leaving her cloak behind. She practically drooled as she eyed the tickets in his hands. 

“So you want to come?” he asked again, and she nodded her head furiously. “You have to come with me.” She paused looking at him with an odd expression. “Now it’s not a date, so don’t think it is. I think we should just go, have some fun, watch some guys get pinned and bloodied and stomped on. Maybe we get to see some guys cheating to win. We can cheer and boo and get snacks. It’ll be awesome…” He intended to blather on, having more firepower to convince her, but she stopped him.

“I’m not worried it’s a date. I just want to go with you,” she said simply. He always noticed when her demeanor changed, and she looked actually normal. Her violet eyes glittered at him, and he had to stop himself from getting lost in her stare. He hated to admit it but he did like this girl. A lot. He just knew how she was, that she was difficult to really get to know. Sunako was slowly opening up to him, so in moments like these, they almost left him breathless because they were so rare.

Kyohei nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “Hnn,” he said agreeably. “Well, it’s tomorrow night. We’ll go a little early, I guess. I want to buy a T-shirt, and if there’s anything you want to get, you can. You can wear anything you want. I don’t care if you wear the cloak even.”

Sunako cocked her head at him curiously. He wondered if she picked up on his sudden shyness. He was actually really excited to go now, knowing full well that he’d have a good time with her.

“Don’t you worry about that,” she said, waving a hand. She then grinned devilishly. “I know exactly what I’m going to wear!”

The statement sort of frightened him, knowing her, but damn it all if he wasn’t curious now.

On the next day, the time to leave for the show was fast approaching. Sunako was holed up in her room all day again, barely coming out to make lunch and dinner - which if he was honest, was rather small and rushed compared to her usual spread. She was definitely excited, and she ignored all the teasing from Yuki and Ranmaru that they were going on a date. 

When Kyohei came to her bedroom door to pick her up, he wasn’t prepared for the surprise she had in store for him. Her door creaked open and there were more lights on than she normally had on, if at all. Almost as if she was in a spotlight, Sunako posed for him and clenched her fist, ready for a show - as if she was a wrestler herself.

His jaw dropped and she cackled at his reaction. “I’m ready to go! I might even challenge one of them to fight me!” 

She was dressed in a tight red leather outfit adorned with rivets and sharp spikes. Her knee high leather boots also had rivets and spikes, but was black with red stitching. She wore a costumed champion belt at her waist, and on her head she wore a sparkling luchador mask with glittering gems and more spikes. Her hair was done up in a braid that probably when whipped around, could be a deadly weapon. 

Sunako was right. She looked like a wrestler, but she also looked hella sexy, and Kyohei couldn’t help but gape at her. 

“Um,” he said, looking down at his wrestling T-shirt and plain jeans. “I guess we’re ready to go.”

She threw her black cloak over her outfit, and he supposed she’d reveal her other elaborate costume once they got to the show. Until then, she seemed like same old Sunako, albeit without the mask. 

As they headed out the door, the other housemates gaped at them as Kyohei waved. Sunako had called a car for their trip to the arena, and Kyohei began to get nervous and excited for the event. He knew asking Sunako was the right action. He’d always had fun with her no matter what they did.

However, tonight he knew was going to be really fun, and he couldn’t wait to see how their evening played out. Knowing how excited she was also invigorated him. He knew this wasn’t a date, but that didn’t mean that deep down he considered it anything else.

 

END


End file.
